The present invention relates to a press-connecting connector and a method for assembling the same.
A press-connecting connector is assembled by inserting press-connecting terminals, each having a electric wire connected thereto, respectively into a plurality of terminal receiving chambers formed in a housing. FIGS. 6 to 8 show the process of assembling a conventional press-connecting connector, disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei 1-253182, in the order of steps thereof, and FIG. 6 shows a condition during the assembling, FIG. 7 shows the cross-section of the housing, and FIG. 8 shows a condition after the assembling.
A plurality of terminal receiving chambers 2 are formed in a housing 1, and press-connecting terminals 3 are inserted respectively into the terminal receiving chambers 2. Each press-connecting terminal 3 is so inserted that a press-connecting portion 5 to be connected to an electric wire 4 is exposed to the exterior of the housing 1, as shown in FIG. 6, and in this condition the press-connecting terminal 3 is provisionally retained on the housing 1, Then, in the provisional retaining condition of FIG. 6, the connector is fed to an electric wire press-connecting line, and in this electric wire press-connecting line, the electric wires 4 (see FIG. 8) are connected respectively to the press-connecting terminals 3. After the electric wires 4 are thus connected, the whole of each press-connecting terminal 5, including the press-connecting portion 5, is completely inserted into the terminal receiving chamber 2, and is fixed to the housing 1, thereby completing the connector as shown in FIG. 8.
For provisionally retaining the press-connecting terminals 3 on the housing 1 and for fixing the press-connecting terminals 3 to the housing 1, provisional retaining holes 6 and fixing holes 7 (see FIG. 7) are formed through an upper wall of the housing 1, and a projected pawl 8 for engagement in the provisional retaining hole 6 and the fixing hole 7 is formed on each of the press-connecting terminals 3.
In the provisional retaining condition of FIG. 6, the projected pawl 8 of the press-connecting terminal 3 is engaged in the provisional retaining hole 6, and serves to prevent accidental movement of the press-connecting terminal 3 during the press-connection of the electric wire 4. When the press-connecting terminal 3 is completely inserted after the electric wire 4 is connected thereto, the projected pawl 8 is engaged in the fixing hole 7 to fix the press-connecting terminal 3, as shown in FIG. 8.
However, the conventional press-connecting connector is fed to the electric wire press-connecting line, with the press-connecting portions 5 exposed to the exterior of the housing 1, and therefore the press-connecting portions 5 are liable to contact external members, and therefore are deformed or damaged by this contact. As a result, there has been encountered a problem that the electric wire can not be accurately press-connected to the press-connecting portion 5, so that the rate of defective products due to incomplete contact increases.